1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrodeposited metal plate peeling off machine, which functions to sense any contingent failure of peeling-off of the electrodeposited metal plate attached to both sides of a cathode plate and discharge the sensed cathode plate with unpeeled metal plate and also functions to fill a vacancy arising from said discharge with a spare base plate separated from the electrodeposited metal plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, the electrodeposited metal plate peeling off process in the nonferrous metal refinery has been mechanized and the electrodeposited metal plate can be automatically peeled off a cathode plate. However, the condition of cohesion of the electrodeposited metal plate to the base plate is not uniform: it varies with, for instance, the composition of electrolyte, the temperature of electrolyte, the current density, the condition of the surface of base plate, etc., and there often comes out the so-called base plate with unpeeled metal plate or base plate with tightly stuck metal plate. Therefore, according to the prior art, the working personnel usually keep an eye on the peeling off apparatus, and whenever a cathode plate that failed to have its electrodeposited metal plate peeled off the base plate by means of the peeling off apparatus (hereinafter called `base plate with unpeeled metal plate`) comes out, the working personnel would take the trouble of stopping the peeling off apparatus and removing said base plate with unpeeled metal plate. Accordingly, the operation has hitherto been very troublesome.